Gotta Look Good - An Amourshipping Remake (Original by Bossman123)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back (literally) in this Amourshipping remake, to enjoy an annual festival in Shalour City. Serena has a plan to get Ash to go, but will it work perfectly? How will the atmosphere of the Festival influence Ash's decisions? Only one way to find out! Rated "T"...for now... Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**_In Serena's POV_**

We continued our trip through Shalour City, checking out the sights and some of the shops, just having fun. Bonnie was in Town Square, playing with the wild Pokemon that she had befriended, while Clemont supervised, tinkering with a small screwdriver and a chunk of gears and bolts. I managed to drag Ash off with me, literally, to check out the Boutique. He had just beaten Korrina, the Shalour City gym leader, and was finally able to relax.  
As I tugged on Ash's arm, begging him to move faster, he whined, "Why do we have to go to a _Boutique_, Serena?" I hid my blush, quickly thinking of an appropriate excuse. "We're…going to find a cute outfit for Fennekin."

Ash gave me a curious look.

"Why does Fennekin need a _cute outfit_?" Ash asked, making Bunnelby ears with his fingers to emphasise _cute outfit_. I stopped, looking around desperately for a good reason. I spotted a poster for some sort of Festival. I dragged him over to the poster and pointed at it, as if I already knew about it.

"For this," I said calmly.

Ash read the brightly-coloured poster aloud: "Come have a great time at the _25__th__Annual Shalour City Festival Dinner and Dance_! People and Pokemon of all ages welcome! 7pm to 12pm!"

I looked at Ash with hopeful eyes, praying that he would suggest what I wanted him to.  
"So…" Ash began.  
"Yes, Ash?" I questioned, doing my best to cover my amusement.

"Where's the Boutique?" Ash asked. I sighed, and pointed further down the alley we were headed.

We arrived at the Boutique and had a look around. While Ash wandered off to admire some of the caps that were for sale, I went straight to the Pokemon area. I had been in here before and had seen a cute dress that I'd thought about buying for Fennekin. However, I had no idea that I'd be giving it to her so early, but I had to now, after I made up that excuse for Ash. I found the dress and took it to the cash register.  
"Hi! My name's Amanda. Can I help you?" greeted the female cashier for the Boutique. I smiled, answering politely, "Hey, Amanda. I'm just purchasing this little dress."

As Amanda processed the dress through the cash register, I asked, "Busy day today?" The cashier sighed and nodded. "Everyone's coming in today, trying to find the _perfect dress _or the most _stylish suit _for tonight's Festival. Are you going?" I responded, "Yeah! In fact, that's what the dress is for. I'm bringing my Fennekin."  
Amanda giggled, and glanced over at Ash, who was trying on a black fedora.

"I meant are you _two _going?" she asked, pointing at Ash and myself. I blushed, burying my face in my honey-blonde hair. "No, he doesn't want to go…" I muttered sadly, shaking my head.

Amanda looked at me, then at Ash. "Have you _asked _him yet?" I gasped. I moved closer towards Amanda, fearing that Ash might hear my conversation with the cashier.

"N-no, I haven't asked him."  
Amanda sighed, "Do you even have a dress to go in?" I shook my head again.

Amanda giggled and asked, "Well, how are you going to persuade him to go with you if you don't have a dress to amaze him in? Come on, let's go try some dresses." Amanda came out from around the counter and guided me towards the Dresses area. We saw some decent dresses, a few great ones and two amazing ones. But after about an hour of dress-searching, I found it. I tried it on, and it fit like a glove. I came out of the dressing room to an applauding Amanda. "Is it okay?" I asked.

"It's almost perfect, but…" Amanda began. She stepped up to face me and took off my hat. "Perfect." She said.

I blushed, just hoping now that this dress wasn't too expensive. "So, Amanda, how much is this dress?" I asked hopefully. Amanda chuckled nervously, and eventually sighed. "That dress…That one's actually reserved for a very important person." I sighed, and nodded understandingly. I walked back to change back into my normal attire, when Amanda continued, "But, Diantha isn't able to make it to the Festival this year. She's being challenged for the Championship, or something. So…" I turned back to face Amanda. "So, can I borrow it?" I asked. Amanda smiled and said, "I think we can do better. I think you can keep it…for free." I gasped in amazement, thankful for Amanda's help. I rushed down and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you!" Amanda grinned and whispered, "Quick, go change before he sees the dress!" I smiled and changed. This was going to be a good night.

It was 6pm. We had all finished our shopping and were talking back at the Pokemon Centre where we were staying. Ash was petting Pikachu caringly, something about him that I admired. I approached him and asked, "Hey Ash? Doing anything tonight?" Ash looked up at me and shook his head, saying, "Nah. Why?" I took a deep breath, and held up a poster for the Festival I'd snagged on our way back to the Pokemon Centre. "Me and Fennekin are going, and I'd feel kinda lonely if I went by myself. So, I was wondering if you wanted…"  
"Wanted to go with you? Sure!" Ash said, finishing my sentence for me. I smiled, and sat down next to him for a moment, while Ash asked, "Mind if I bring my Pokemon as well? I'm sure they would have fun, too!" I nodded enthusiastically, excited that Ash had agreed to go with me to the Festival, even if it wasn't really a date. "So, I'll see you at 7, yeah?" I asked, walking towards the elevator. Ash nodded as I entered the elevator.

I entered my room and sat down on the bed, accidentally waking a sleeping Fennekin. "Ooh, sorry Fennekin." Fennekin waved it off and pointed to the clock on the bedroom wall. I smiled, "We've got loads of time, Fennekin. Do you want to get changed now?" Fennekin nodded, "Fenn!" I gave Fennekin her new dress and helped her into it. She looked so cute to me. "Like it?" I asked. Fennekin grinned and ran around happily. I smiled and decided to get changed myself. I found my dress I had previously bought that day, and walked to the bathroom. "I'm gonna have a shower, 'kay Fennekin?" Fennekin nodded, still admiring her dress. I smiled and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

That's Chapter One in the books. Or, rather, on the website. Or...whatever.  
I'd like to send a Shoutout to a fellow Writer "Bossman123" for giving me permission to use his Fanfic and recreate it. I base every chapter of this Fanfic on each chapter of Bossman123's "Gotta Look Good" Fanfic, so if you want a basic idea of how I'm gonna tell this little story, go read his Fanfic!

Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
